Mane Moon
Crescent Moon, also known as Crescent Pony, is a male background Pegasus pony with a light brown coat, darker brown mane, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a waxing crescent moon. Neither his name nor his title is given on the show, but they are used by merchandise, other media, and promotional material. He shares his design with Buddy, S05E05 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, "Great Scott", and sometimes "Thorn", and he shares his mane and tail style with Dr. Hooves (whom he also has a similar color scheme to), Lucky Clover, and Meadow Song.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Crescent Moon makes several appearances through the show, usually in episodes in which other Pegasus ponies are also featured. Season one He first appears in Sonic Rainboom flying through Cloudsdale, once when Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrive to the city and again when Twilight Sparkle and the rest of her friends arrive by hot air balloon. He appears again when Rainbow Dash saves Rarity and the Wonderbolts with her sonic rainboom. After carrying the ponies to safety, Crescent Moon takes Spitfire and carries her on his back. He later appears in Green Isn't Your Color as one of Photo Finish's chauffeurs. Alongside Twilight Sky, he is briefly seen carrying Photo Finish's palanquin (the proceeding shot removes both their wings and changes his cutie mark to an hourglass). Season two In Hearth's Warming Eve, Crescent Moon is an actor in the pageant alongside other Pegasi. He is later seen in Hearts and Hooves Day during The Perfect Stallion, standing alongside Star Hunter. He also makes several appearances throughout Hurricane Fluttershy. Season three In Wonderbolts Academy, Crescent Moon is seen in three shots addressing a group of academy cadets. In Games Ponies Play, he appears in Rainbow Dash's flashback when the Equestria Games are announced. An Earth pony version of Crescent Moon appears in Magical Mystery Cure, when he and other ponies are grumbling to Rarity about the weather she creates. Season four In Rainbow Falls, Crescent Moon appears in several background shots and has a speaking role, first commenting on Rainbow Dash's flying ability and then being excited over the Wonderbolts' arrival with Orange Swirl and Sprinkle Medley. He later appears among the crowd while Pinkie Pie is auctioning Twilight Sparkle's book collection in Trade Ya!, appears as a flagbearer in the procession and in the crowd during the closing ceremony in Equestria Games, and appears at the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, checking out the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle. Season five In Tanks for the Memories, Crescent Moon appears among other Pegasi moving clouds in preparation for winter. He also appears in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks Crescent Moon is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Other depictions Crescent Moon is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. He is referred to simply as "Crescent Pony" in gameplay, but he is called "Crescent Moon" in a post by both the official Facebook page of the game and the news feed section of the official Gameloft My Little Pony mini-site, and he is called "Crescent_Moon" and "PAPERMOON" in the game's code. According to the game, Crescent Moon is the caretaker of the Wonderbolts, and Lovestruck considers him to be a shy pony. My Little Pony mobile game description Crescent Pony is the caretaker of the Wonderbolts and has a crescent moon for a cutie mark. Merchandise On at least the DVD Season Four Disc 2, closed captions for the episode Rainbow Falls refer to Crescent Moon by name. Quotes Gallery See also * References es:Crescent Moon pt:Crescent Moon ru:Креснт Мун Category:The Wonderbolts Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters